


Tobirama Boruto next generations

by Adsol



Series: The side adventures of Tobirama and his friends [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Background Relationship, Betrayal, Byakugan, Established Relationship, F/M, Freeform, Friendship, Hatred, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reconciliation, Redemption, Rivalry, Saving the World, Sharingan, Swearing, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Thirty years after the defeat of Kawaki and Kara the shinobi world has been relatively quiet with many of the last generation having children of their own now but when yet another darkness emerges from the ember's of the world's dark history it's time for a uzumaki to take the stage however this time it's not Naruto or Boruto no this time it's Boruto's son Tobirama turn to take the stage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna warn you all right now expect a lot of overpowered OC's for this fic if you aren't a fan of that than sorry.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu usage and dōjutsu usage_**

**The uzumaki household**

**Tobirama's pov**

_'beep beep'_ I heard the sound of the world's most evil thing ever I said "shut up man" it kept going I said "fine I'll get up you stupid thing" I woke up in a foul mood as I always do when I get up  **man I hate mornings** as I walked down stairs I found not only my mother and father with eachother but breakfast was all laid out my mother said "morning Tobirama" I said "morning mom and oh hey dad" my mother Sarada Uzumaki the current and ninth hokage and my father Boruto Uzumaki the aide to the hokage while it's a surprise that there here I am genuinely happy to see them as they're usually out due to their work I accepted it long ago but still I do cherish moments like this with them my father said "so you ready for your first day" I said "you bet ya I am" I saw my mother shake her head saying "what is it with you uzumaki boys" my father said "what is it with you Uchiha girls" he came closer to her with me saying "I'm gonna leave before I see something no twelve year old should see" I ran out the room thinking **why did I have to see them act like that.**

I walked to the academy for my first day although as I passed I saw the stone faces of the hokage the ones that got my attention being my grandfather Minato the fourth my grandfather Naruto the seventh and my mother the ninth I said "I'll make you all proud I promise" I looked to the second hokage's face saying "and you I'll live up to your name I swear on the honour of my clan" I heard a voice saying "you always do that when you see them" I looked to see Kazuto Sarutobi my childhood friend and rival I said "gotta respect the hokage man" he chuckled saying "your a real handful Tobi you know that" I said "I could say the same about you Kaz" me and him had those nicknames for one another yeah despite what I initially thought Kazuto isn't just a cool guy but he's one hell of a fighter as well being able to keep up with me in most of of all fights and because of that and his lovable personality me and him have been friends since we were kids as i was about to say something else I heard a girl say "dang it you two your going to be late if you don't pick up the pace" I looked to see Mayumi Nara another one of my childhood friends I said "ah ever the goody two shoes May" she said "go now or I'll shadow paralysis you so much you won't be able to break free for a week" I said "you say that every time I annoy you" she growled saying "NOW" me and Kazuto ran out of fear for both our pride and safety.

We got to the academy with me seeing a few new faces and a couple of old ones the old ones being people like Chuga and Gogen Akimichi or Hanataro Hyūga standing next to Minoru Yamanaka  **I swear those two can be worse than me and Kazuto some days** with Eri Aburame looking as stoic as everand last but not least Daichi Inuzuka all five of them along with myself Kazuto and Mayumi make the konoha 8 the new generations best and brightest I saw that things were getting ready so I said "well here goes nothing" I walked in with Kazuto saying "I'm not holding back while we're here Tobi" I said "I'd be insulted If you did Kaz" we kept on walking while we laughed about it  **man I don't know what I'd do without this guy.**

* * *

**In class**

I walked in with Kazuto at my side when a mob of girls appeared in front of us squealing when they saw us I said "um did I say something" Kazuto said "you know full well why they're here" the first one said "oh my God your the hokage's son your so cute in real life" another said "you must be so powerful can you train us please" I said "um guys your forgetting Kaz here" they said "the third and fourths grandchildren are friends this is so awesome" Mayumi said "watch out for them they can be a handful" I said "when have I ever been a handful" she said "you used water style to make a pool in your garden but wound up flooding out the entire neighborhood" I said "ok now that was a accident and you know it" Kazuto said "I'll admit I'm with May on this one" I said "you can talk Mr I'm gonna be the Raikage even though we live in the hidden leaf" he said "oh shut up Tobi" I said "yeah yeah future Raikage" we went to sit down yeah me and Kazuto have lots of moments like that so I'm used to them and as of for what Mayumi said first that was a accident and second water is one of my nature releases my forte being Lava style I also have fire and lightning style but I don't have as much experience in them and due to my Hyūga, Uzumaki and Uchiha heritage I have a large chakra reserve with the Hyūga blood I have my own Byakugan and with my Uchiha blood I have a Sharingan although I'm more adept at the later than the former so in other words I'm arguably the very definition of a badass but I won't let it go to my head for now I'll focus on class.

We all sat in class waiting on our sensei to arrive I was with my classmates in terms of wondering who it was although when I saw them my inner fanboy went wild it was the Kakashi Hatake who was now visibly older with wrinkles over his face being barley covered by his mask **seriously whats with that thing** he said "morning class as you know I'm Kakashi Hatake and before you ask I'm late because I got lost in the path of life now for the first lesson" I heard Choga yell "I hope it's a food based lesson" she got a load of glares from everyone else when Gogen said "now's not the time to think on food" Kazuto said "I'd be fine with anything" Kakashi said "I was going to make it a combat exercise but if your done with anything I can just make it a trivia lesson" we all screamed "NOOOO" he said "very well to the training arena" we all let out a "phew" and began heading to the area.

We got to the arena with Kakashi-sensei saying "so for this exercise you'll be put into teams of two facing off against one another I'll be judging you not only on how well you do physically but also for teamwork" he pushed a button and a number of names appeared showing the teams:

  1. Uzumaki and Yamanaka Vs Sarutobi and Akimichi
  2. Hyūga and Inuzuka Vs Aburame and Lee
  3. Nara and Akimichi Vs Abandon and Sekai
  4. Umakata and Degarou Vs Shimura and Sunigiyama



I saw the screen and said "looks like it's me and you Kaz" he said "don't hold back" I had a smirk while saying "as if I would man" Kakashi-sensei said "two rules no killing and no animal summons not that I'd think kids your age would have them" I heard Gogen say "which Akimichi is going up first" Kakashi-sensei said "you answered your own question" he took a moment but realized he meant it was him I got ready saying to Minoru "you ready for this" he said "yeah let's go" we went ahead with me thinking  **this is gonna get messy.**

* * *

Me and Minoru got ready for our match he had his scroll ready while I had a bunch of kunai's the alarm sounded saying "begin" me and him ran out with us wondering where they were as we waited though I said "Yamanaka get down" he ducked as Kazuto attempted to slash him with a short sword I avoided it to saying "your fast Kaz but I'm faster" he said "as if"  _ **lava style: Lava spray**_ I shot a spray of lava in his direction and while he did avoid most of it he was still burnt slightly as I kept him in place Minoru got involved saying  _ **super beast scroll: Dog**_ suddenly a ink based dog came out leaping on Kazuto with me saying "thanks Yamanaka" he said "no bother I'm gonna look for Akimichi" I said "right I'll handle Kaz" we split up with me and Kazuto continuing our spar.

We were able to make a number of hits connect when he said "let's end this now" he prepared his hand in a position I knew too well so I decided to do the same I said "bring it kaz" he shouted **_Rasengan_** I ran towards him after activating my Sharingan **_Chidori_** I made a pathway of lightning as I kept moving I was able to duck out of the way of Kazuto's rasengan allowing me to connect the Chidori with his body I only used enough power to electrocute him not enough to kill him I said "I need to work on my timing with that and I should thank mom and grandpa for teaching me that move" I went on ahead to find Minoru in the middle of his fight.

* * *

**Character profile:**

**Name:** Tobirama Uzumaki

 **Age:** 12

 **Nature release:** Lava, water, fire and lightning

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Byakugan and Lava release 

 **Unique traits:** Has a Immensely high chakra reserve and can absorb chakra

 **Hair colour/style:** Raven black hair with his dad's style all be it with three prong like stands that hand from the front

 **Threat level:** Right now Uchiha level threat potential future threat Ōtsutuki level


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov Italics for _Jutsu usage and dōjutsu activation_**

**Tobirama's pov**

I ran through the arena to see Minoru was cornered pretty badly as Gogen was pounding him with his expansion jutsu I said "sorry I'm late Yamanaka" he said "better late than never now help out will you" I said "with pleasure" I ran ahead while Minoru covered me **_super beast scroll:Bird_** a mass amount of inky birds came with Gogen shouting "nnn moo get them away"  **huh I forgot he's Ornithophobic** I kept up my advance with me saying "Yamanaka when I've the signal we'll finish this with a combined attack" he said "alright I have a jutsu in Mind if you catch my drift" I said "oh I get you" i got closer doing the hand signs  _ **lava style: liquid fire jutsu**_ Gogen pulled up a rock using it as a makeshift shield I thought  **perfect** I called out "Minoru NOW" I held my left hand out calling out **_Chidori_** I ran and ran building up lightning as I felt it dance across my hand Minoru said  _ **Mind body disturbance technique**_ Gogen was left stuck as Minoru had taken over his nervous system leaving him wide open I said "quickly disconnect now" he said "on it" Gogen was left briefly confused but recovered although it didn't mean much as he'd fallen victim to my Chidori when we realised we won I said to Minoru "thanks for the assist" he said "hey you did the heavy lifting" I said "no we did the heavy lifting" we got called back to the stands with the rest of the class.

As we waited Kakashi-sensei said to us "a rather unique performance out there" he carried on saying "can anyone tell me why" Mayumi said "because at the start they had no teamwork yet by the end displayed exemplary teamwork" he said "very good Nara you are right although something I do want to know" he came up to me asking "where the hell did you learn the Chidori" I said "I um got taught by my mother and grandpa" he said "oh i remember now your Boruto and lady ninth's kid ok now I get it I thought you were a nobody who stole my move's but I'm gonna be honest your speed was really sloppy" I said "yeah I'm still learning to use it fully and without having to always use the Sharingan to make it work" he said "very well now let's carry on with the match's".

Me and Minoru sat in the stands with everyone else when Kazuto said "sorry for going down so quickly Tobi" I said "hey it's no problem as I've told you my fights with you are always the best one's" he said "again sorry I just wish I could've lasted longer" I said "again man you did great out there although I will admit when we graduate to Chunin level I wouldn't mind having a long brawl with you" one of my classmates Mezo asked "what makes you think we can be Chunin's someday" I said "I believe all of us can what did you think I'd say only I can" Kazuto said "Tobi's never been like that with his skills if anything he worries more about other people's skills more than his own" Mezo said "oh I didn't know I just thought being from the lineage you are from you'd be pretty arrogant and self-centred" I said "yeah I get that a lot still I hope I can try to form a close bond with all of you" Mezo said "yeah that would be fun and also do you have any tips on lightning style usage I'm a bit rusty with mine" I said "I'll try to help although lightning style isn't my strong suit" suddenly all the other girls went mad saying "he's so humble" or "I'm think I'm in love" and worst yet "let's have a family" I said in response to that "we're twelve for crying out loud making a family is something adults do not twelve year olds do" Kazuto said "I think your the first man to turn down a girls offer to have kids" I said "hopefully I won't be the last" we watched as round 2 begin.

* * *

I watched as Hanataro and Daichi prepared for the match everyone said "he's using his Byakugan already" I said "he likes doing that he is Immensely proud of it after all" we heard him say "using this Byakugan I will make both the sarutobi lineage and the Hyūga lineage proud now fight me with all you've got"  **damn this could get ugly he's always been egar to prove himself to auntie Hanabi yeah I call her auntie before you ask but enough of that I'm worried how Hanataro will work in this match I mean if Minoru was with him we'd be fine but since it's Daichi ah damn it we are in for a long and painful match** I saw as Daichi prepared his dog companion I couldn't help but say "aww" when I saw it ah Konamaru you adorable little thing I stopped my fanboying though as he used fang wolf fang jutsu I said "never mind Hanataro making the battle ugly looks as if Daichi will as well".

I watched as the fight unfolded with Daichi making a lot of quick hit and run attacks I heard Kuillua say "coward won't stay and fight" I said "actually he's doing what he excels at true it is frustrating not being good at one on one fights but he's better at hit and run so that's what he's gonna do" he scoffed saying "what's with the hokage's brat protecting the mere dogs" **Kuillua Abbadon the resident punk of the academy he's been held back three times now due to bad behaviour and just being genuinely awful at ninjutsu but man does he seem like he'll be a pain in the neck** as the fight continued Eri was taken down by Daichi yet she still had that ever stoic look on her face  **is it even possible for her to smile** as we looked on to see Hanataro's fight he was surprisingly being backed into a corner by Emerald Lee I said "for a girl who has nothing but Taijutsu skills she's pretty damn fast" Kazuto said "your not wrong but man look at her go" she was pulling of a load of techniques that a grill her age should find difficult such as dynamic entry or leaf hurricane we all got a shock though when I asked "did she just open the third gate" we than saw her using the reverse lotus effectively beating the living daylights out of Hanataro so much so that his Byakugan deactivated we were all left shocked when I asked "um did she just punch the Byakugan out of Hanataro" after a brief pause we all said "yep" I said to them "remind me to never make her mad" all the boys said "agreed"  **who'd have thought that someone with nothing but Taijutsu could sacre the hell out of us.**

As the remainder of the match carried on I asked "um Kakashi-sensei I need to go to the bathroom" he said "that's alright you know where it is right" I said "yeah I do" I left my jacket on my chair saying "hey Kaz could you guard this for me" he said "of course I will" I left at that point. As I walked I began humming to myself (A.N he hummed the first opening spiral for ninja storm 4) that was when I heard a number of voices say "Tobirama" they felt so disoriented that I couldn't tell what gender they were I said "I must be tired" as I kept walking I heard it again "Tobirama" at that stage I said "ok who's there" I got no response I said "must be a stupid joke" I quickly had to avoid a falling pillar that nearly crushed me I said "what the heck" I had a kunai drawn as I watched about for who was there **_Byakugan_** **_Sharingan_** __ ****I had both my dōjutsu ready for anything "damn I'm not picking up anything that pillar didn't fall on its own though" that was when a figure tried attacking me from behind I said "nice try you little punk" **thank you Byakugan** I got a look at my opponent judging by the size you'd think they were a small child if it wasn't for the sword they had in there hand than I would say it's a kid I couldn't see their face due to a kitsune mask they were wearing I said "not for long wait what" my Byakugan couldn't see beneath the mask somehow the other person was blocking my view the other one said "don't you know it's rude to peek on a lady" I said "don't you know dropping pillars on people kills them" she gigled saying "sangara never said you were a funny one oh well I failed to kill you so I'm gonna have to go back bye bye for now" I attempted to run but she did the hand signs  _ **fire style: fire ball jutsu**_ It was a simple attack but one I had to avoid before I knew it the other girl had vanished when Kakashi came over saying "just the bathroom huh".

* * *

** Character profile: **

**Name:** Kazuto Sarutobi

**Age:** 12

**Nature releases:** Fire, Magnet, Yin, wind and earth

**Kekkei Genkai:** Magnet release

**Unique traits:** Has a unusually high competitive side, Is surprisingly strong for his age and lineage

**hair colour/style:** has a carbon copy of his mother Mirai's hair with hair clips made to form a X in them.

**Threat level:** Currently Jounin possible future threat Pain level threat


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu usage and dōjutsu activation_**

**Tobirama's pov**

Due to the mysterious individual who had attacked me all classes were cut off for the day so that everything and everyone could be checked out I however got a surprise due to who had arrived "Tobirama your not hurt are you" I said "no dad I'm fine ah gee stop it will you" he kept hugging me in front of my classmates which was embarrassing me a little however Kuillua came over saying "you damn idiot Uzumaki thanks to you I can't fight today ah what a waste this place is" I heard Sekai say "Abbadon-kun you um shouldn't say anything if you don't have anything nice to say" he said "who you talking to you damn bitch" he was about to attack her when I said "enough Abbadon your enough of a problem is there any need to be more of a one" he scoffed saying "I'm leaving see you later hokage's brat" my dad said "what's that kids problem" all of a sudden a voice said "reminds me of how I used to be huh Boruto" I looked and said "uncle Iwabe" he said "hey you little squirt" he patted my head as per usual ah Iwabe he's as you know not my real uncle but that's how I refer to all my dad's friends  **wonder how uncle Mitsuki and auntie Chocho are doing** him and my dad talked with Sekai saying "um Uzumaki-sama I'm forgive me if I caused you any bother" I said "nah it's fine and please just drop the Sama honorific just call me Uzumai and besides what you did was pretty brave of you" she said "oh um thank you I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Setsuna Sekai" she bowed her head with me saying "well Sekai it's nice meeting you" I got a look at her she had brown hair that fell just below her shoulder with pale blue eyes and a Pettie build but man did she look timid as hell after that interaction we all got sent home.

I got in with my dad saying "you sure your not hurt" I said "I'm fine dad I'm more worried about my classmates" he said "everyone checks out it seems as if your mystery person has vanished" I said "I hope mom doesn't" I heard someone say "mom does know and she's scared to death" I saw my mother standing there I jumped a bit saying "oh um hi mom how was your day" she said "fine until I heard my baby boy nearly died" I said "I didn't nearly die I just got into a bit of a scrap" she chuckled then sighing saying "your just like your dad you know that always making me worry needlessly what am I gonna do with you" my dad said "you never said you always worried about me aw Sarada so you do think about me" she blushed and turned into a puff of smoke revealing that she had sent a shadow clone I said "why won't you guys teach me that" my dad said "after the water style incident I'm reluctant to teach you any jutsu" I said "that's was an accident and you know it" he said "of course it was bit your mom's not wrong you are just like me" I said "ah cut it out dad go on get" he kept hugging me tightly saying "my baby is growing up far to fast"  **was he always this way** he however said "ah man hey Tobi can you guard the fort there's some unrest near the hokage office likely due to the academy incident" I said "go get them dad" I had my eyes closed while giving him a thumbs up along with a grin on my face.

**Three day's later**

After the investigation was done we were allowed back into class with Emerald shouting "now we can begin and carry on being in the springtime of our youth" she had her hand up although Hanataro instantly got down saying "yy yes what ever you say" yeah ever since his and Emeralds fight he's been scared to death of her and I'll admit a part of me is as well that was when Setsuna came running in saying "UU Uzumaki it's Abbadon he's in the courtyard calling you out he wants to challenge you" I said "he what" she began crying when I saw a number of cuts and bruises on her skin I said "Sekai he didn't hurt you did he" she simply nodded while crying I said "May take her to the nurses office and Kaz go get the teacher's" I had a sinister tone in my voice with Kazuto asking "your not going to" I said "relax I just plan to stall him" "even if it means I've got to break his ribcage in three areas" Kazuto said "Tobi" I looked back and he said "be careful ok" I said "of course I will Kaz I'm me after all" I walked ahead to try and handle the situation at hand. 

* * *

I got to the courtyard seeing Kuillua had mad a throne using earth style he said "greetings what brings you oh wait it's you Uzumaki" I said "Abbadon this has to stop your out of control" he said "oh really because I feel more in control than ever before" he threw a shuriken in my direction yeah he's so bad at it that I could dodge it even without the Byakugan never mind my Sharingan  **got to avoid a full on confrontation otherwise I'll be expelled as well** he said "you bastard do you have any idea how hard it's been seeing prodigy's like you succeed while people like me fail" I said "for the love of God don't call me a prodigy I have no right to say I'm one" he said "you just piss me off" I made a fist out of earth that he sent towards me this time I couldn't dodge it I said "why harm Sekai huh what did she do wrong" he said "she's weak that's what weaker than me" I said "and you think that gives you the right to push her about" he said "she begged for it with that irritating personality" I said "no she's not irritating sure she's timid but she can grow just like everyone else can don't stop other people's attempts to grow just because you yourself gave up on trying to" he said "screw you hokage's brat" he had a set of black marks appearing across his face I thought  **wait those are like dad's no actually they're different these ones seem more unstable** he started to manically laugh as he had a black aroura around him I said "damn where's dad when I need him" that was when out of nowhere a set of snakes began biting him  **wait I know these snakes.**

I looked back in the direction that the snakes came in seeing someone I have a quite close relationship with I said "uncle Mitsuki" he said "it's good seeing you Tobirama now tell me who did you end up with that issue" I explained the situation with Mitsuki saying "well looks like we have a pretty bad situation on our hands" I said "will Chidori help us out of this one" he said "no leave this to the adults" I said "but I" he looked at me saying "Sarada would kill me if she heard even a rumour I let you get involved so relax we have this" he had a smile on his face and while I get he was trying to reassure me I couldn't help but find it overwhelming creepy I said "alright but at least let me evacuate the academy" he said "that is something myself and Sarada can handle now go on" he had a light blue glow around his body with a number of horns coming out of his head **since**   **when did he have this power** I watched as he raced ahead leaving a afterimage of himself with me saying out loud "better run".

I got to my classroom with all the students asking "what's going on" I said "everyone Abbadon has gone out of control right now the entire academy needs to be evacuated" Kazuto asked "what do you" I said "no time to explain just follow me" I lead them all out with us getting a glimpse of Mitsuki outside Choga said "woah look at dad go Gogen" he said "he really is one of a kind now let's get a move on" **Gogen has always been the more level headed one of the two** I kept on leading them asking "wait where's Sekai" Kazuto said "she's still in the nurses office" Mayumi said "that place got hit hard when Abbadon went out of control" I said "Kaz May get the others to safety I'm gonna go for Sekai what ever you so don't look back run and find the nearest Jōnin heck the nearest Chunin will do" Kazuto said "are you mad the academy's falling to pieces" Choga said "even my dad's having a hard time and he can keep up with yours" I said "I know but I'm not gonna abandon her not if I know I can save her" Mayumi asked "how do you know she's alive" I said "it's in my gut that's all I I just know ok now get running please" Kazuto said "Tobi be safe you knucklehead" I said "you two Raikage" he smiled at me and ran in one direction while I went in the other  **gotta save Sekai while I can I won't fail on her.**

* * *

I navigated the building with minimal effort  **thank you Sharingan** I kept on moving barley dodging a number of falling buildings eventually I found the nurses office with a girl calling out "hellp" I said "Sekai is that you" she said "U U Uzumaki it's you but what about" I said "the others are safe Kaz and May are handling them come on let's get you out" she was in the corner saying "I um don't want to move I'm scared" I said "Sekai" she said "as you can tell I don't have much confidence in my abilities but I really want to be a shinobi who helps others but I can't because I'm so scared" I said "Sekai" I carried on after sighing "the truth is I'm scared as well I'm always told how I'm so great at X Y and Z but now I'm in a situation where that means nothing" she said "how are you" I said "staying strong it's because I'm thinking of all the people counting on me to stay confident I think of all the things that could go wrong and I'm doing everything in my power to stop that from happening" she said "your so strong Uzumaki I I wish I had that kind of strength" I said while taking off my jacket "here wear this it'll keep you strong" she put it on saying "I feel stronger already now let's go" I picked her up saying "your not to badly hurt are you" she said "my shoulder and leg got hit by some debris but I should be fine once we find a medical nin" I ran outside to get her to safety.

As I got outside I heard Abbadon who was now a black mass of marks saying "there you are hokage's bastard" I without even knowing froze the killing intent in his eyes was so frighting I couldn't move that was when a fire ball struck him with a woman saying "leave my baby boy alone" I looked to see the hokage's cloak with me saying "mom it's you" she said "we're having a long chat later chances are your grounded" I said "what no fair mom" she said "it is fair now go meet your father he's waiting outside the gates for you" all of a sudden black lines appeared from the diamond on her forehead she said "now Mitsuki just like old times" he said "your on lady ninth" they did a fist bump with eachother and began their assault.

I ran outside to meet my dad who immediately said "Tooobi where the heck have you been" I said "I went back for her" I pointed at Sekai was now being lead away by medical nin she came over saying "you'll need this back" she had her head down and handed me my jacket with my dad asking "who's she Tobi" I said "she's one of my classmates Setsuna Sekai I just met her today though so don't get any ideas" he said "I wasn't also spring wedding or autumn wedding" I said "you stupid old man" he laughed saying "now if you don't mind me I'm gonna go help Mitsuki and your mother because if I don't she'll have my head for sitting this one out" I said "alright" I watched as he ran into the heat of battle leaving me thinking  **someday I'll be your equal dad.**

* * *

**Character profile:**

**Name:** Emerald Lee

**Age:** 13

**Nature release:** None

**Hair colour/style:** Black hair tied in a ponytail with scarlet red bow

**Threat level:** Currently Jōnin potential future threat level Kage 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu usage and dōjutsu activation_**

**Tobirama's pov**

As my dad ran ahead me and the rest of the class saw as others arrived Minoru said "mom dad what are you" his parents didn't say a word instead they just kept on running Choga and Gogen said "mom" Mayumi said "mother father" it was clear that everyone's parents had arrived I said "just what the hell happened to Abbadon to need this many Jōnin" I heard Kazuto say "that's just your parents for you" I said "what always over reacting" me and him chuckled when another person joined in I looked to see the same kitsune masked girl from the other day I said "oh you again" she said "aww Uzuma-chan I missed you to" I said "who the" she said "who am I well I might be your mother or your sister or mabye even your lover" she had a childish gigle I got a look thinking  **why come to a warzone dressed like a gothic lolita** she said "I'm here as sangara wanted to see how his experiment went" I said "experi" I looked at the battle at the academy and said "this is a experiment to you" she said "yup now I don't got to go I'll release your buddy ta ta for now" she waved at me when I said "not this time" I threw a kunai but she used a umbrella to block it "what the" she said "not right now but i will admit you seem more fun than the rest of these piggys" I heard Kazuto say "hey rude" she blew a raspberry and ran away with Hanataro saying "what the hell did we just witness" I said "the biggest annoyance ever" the others let out a sigh and carried on watching the fight unfold.

**Two day's later**

After the battle was done the academy began repairs we all had time off and Abbadon he was in hospital apparently he was as I suspected the victim of curse marks how he got them we don't know and as of for the kitsune masked girl again we don't know who she is or what her agenda is me and the others though were meeting in town to meet up before you ask it was Kazuto's idea and the others thought it would be fun so I got dragged along also Mayumi threatening to use shadow stitching on me might have had something to do with it  **I swear she's gonna be the death of me** I got my jacket and headed out as I left my dad shouted "don't get yourself killed" I said "same for you dad" I left to go meet the others. I reached the town centre to see Mayumi, Emerald, Choga, Gogen and Kazuto had arrived together from the other side Mezo, Hanataro, Minoru and Setsuna arriving with Setsuna saying "oh um hi Uzumaki" I said "hey Sekai are you alright" she said "my shoulders healing up but overall I'm fine" I said "that's good" I gave her one of my usual big grins Mayumi said "if your done playing ladies man then let's head of".

We walked throughout town with relatively little issues until I heard Kazuto say "Tobi big problem twelve o'clock" I asked "what kind" he said "the fangirls are coming" I looked back with the others just disappearing although I heard Hanataro call out "run little Uzumaki run" I said "you oh God" I saw as a number of girls ran up saying "Tobirama the big bad Abbadon didn't hurt you did he"  **oh crap think think think what would dad do actually bad idea what would mom do actually even worse idea ahhhhhhh** I said "oh hi yeah I'm fine" I let out a half-hearted laugh with them saying "oh myy God he's so cute" one of them said "he'd make a fine husband one day" I said "as I said the other day we're twelve years old it's far too early to decide things like that" they all said "aww man"  **seriously why are they so drawn to me** eventually they left me be with me calling out "Kaz May guys where are you" I got no answer I called out again "guys" again no answer I said "ah well I'm gonna go for a walk" while it is annoying they disappeared I can get over it.

* * *

I walked around town for a while just minding my own business and avoiding a mob of fangirls that was when I saw a kid my age staring from the clifftop he turned to me saying "oh hello" my first impression of him was that he looked a bit weird he had pale white skin with short white hair dressed in a blue and black kimono with pale green eyes I said "um hi are you lost" he said "you could say that" he walked a bit closer while maintaining a respectable distance saying "the truth is I'm new to this village so I came here to get a good view of it" I said "why don't I show you about what's your name" he said "I'm called Saguta might I ask your name" I said while holding out my hand "I'm Tobirama Uzumaki nice to meet you Saguta" he shook my hand saying "Tobirama as in the second hokage a fine name" I said "very well let's go for a wonder".

Me and Saguta walked about town with me showing him the various joy's of the hidden leaf he seemed to enjoy the arcade the most especially the claw machine after a while me and him went to Ichiraku ramen he asked "what's Thai place" I said "it's a ramen store my dad and grandpa love" he asked "what's ramen" I said "I take it you've never had ramen before" he said "n no sadly but I wouldn't mind trying it" I said "Saguta I'm about to introduce you too a whole new world" he said "I look forward to it" he had a smile that to many said he was happy although for me it seemed so sad and filled with pain. When we got in I ordered my usual while I recommended a dish for Saguta who asked "so Tobirama what do you think of life in the village" I said "it's pretty fun but the past few days it's been a lot more tense" he asked why so I explained the academy attack he said "I'm sorry to hear that you went through that but it's good no one suffered any lethal injuries" I said "yeah it is ah looks like the food is here" he took a bit and his eyes looked like he'd seen a whole new world he said "t this is delicious I'm really glad you introduced this meal to me" I said "I knew you would" he said "do you come here alone" I said "sometimes although coming here with my family and friends is always fun" he said "family yeah that does sound fun so does friends" I said "huh" he said "I have no friend's to many it sounds sad but I don't mind it" I said "do you really want a friend" he said "I've never had one as I said but I wouldn't mind it" I said "well Saguta why don't me and you be friends" I had my usual grin on my face he said "me and you" he than carried on saying "be friends as in do things together and laugh together" I said "that's normally what friends do" he leapt up and hugged me saying ''I'm so happy I have a friend at last" I said "yeah we are and your strangling me" he pulled back saying "oh sorry".

Me and Saguta walked throughout the village with me heading home he said "so Uzumaki what are all your other friends like" I said "they're a unique bunch shall we say" he asked "how so" I said "well May she can be really scary when she wants to be or Kaz he can get super competitive when he's around me and don't get me started on Hanataro he's super devoted to his family" he asked "what family is he from" I said "he's of the Hyūga clan and man does he love making it known but he's a good guy deep down" our chat was interupted as my dad, Mitsuki, Shikadai, Chocho and Yodo surrounded us with my dad saying "Tobi get back now" I said "dad what's" he said "that kid he's a Ōtsutuki" I said "Saguta your a" he held his head down saying "I'm sorry Tobirama I really wish we could have been friends" I said "dd dad what's going on I" he said "I'm sorry Tobi but we need to know if he means us harm" I said "no don't" Saguta said "Tobirama it's ok don't hurt yourself for me I'm used to pain"  **why I gave Saguta a friend he's never had one before me and now he's gonna lose me damn it I wish I could do something In fact I will do something** I said "no I'm not gonna let you take him" my dad said "we mean him no harm we just" I said "NOOO I WON'T LET HIM BE LONELY NOT AFTER HE'S FINALLY GAINED A FRIEND" my dad activated his Kāma and said "Tobi don't do this please" I was about to protect Saguta when I felt myself unable to move I looked back to see Shikadai using shadow paralysis he said "Tobirama we don't need to fight just let us take him quietly and we can be on our way" Saguta said "wait if I go can I talk with Tobirama later" my dad asked "why would you" I said "because I agreed to become his friend that's why he's never had one before" my dad took a while to talk with the others and said "very well but if he cause's any problems than they'll be hell to pay from me and your mom" I said "ok Saguta does that work with you" he said "if it stops you from being hurt than I'm fine with it".

* * *

**Character profile:**

**Name:**  Setsuna Sekai

 **Age:** 12

 **Nature release:**  Wind, Lightning and water

 **Kekkei Genkai:** None

 **Hair colour/style:** Already stated

 **threat level:** Currently D-rank missing nin potential future threat Unknown

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu usage and dōjutsu activation_**

**Tobirama's pov**

I sat in the interrogation room with Saguta and my mom and dad in front of us she asked "ok young man what's your reasoning for coming to the leaf" Saguta with his head down said "I I needed somewhere to stay" my mom asked "what do you mean don't worry we aren't intending to harm you" Saguta replied "I need somewhere to stay as I need to get away from my family a group I know your all familiar with" I said "I've never met a Ōtsutuki before but why would people hate you for it" my dad explained everything they've done over the course of history with Saguta saying "I know how horrible they can be I suffered first hand" I asked "Saguta what do you" he said "I I'm a Illegitimate child those bastard's that they call the main family and branch family discriminated against me for it I never got a friend that was why I was so happy when Tobi suggested me and him be friends" I said "Saguta I I'm sorry that you suffered" he said "it's not your fault because of you I was able to have a friend" he had the same smile from before the one that appeared happy yet still looked full of so much pain my mom said "Saguta's your name right while I am very sorry to hear what you went through really I am I would still like to know why the hidden leaf of all places" he said "it's because I'd always heard stories of the hidden leaf about all the powerful shinobi that lived and died here so I thought maybe I'd be safe here" my dad said "Sarada Tobi could I talk to you outside" we both said "um um ok" I said "you'll be ok for a little bit right Saguta" he said "I'll be fine".

We got outside with my mom asking "ok Boruto what did you want to talk about" he said "I've got a idea of how we can both make the kid happy and keep the village safe" my mom asked "and it better not be hamburger's because that idea failed once" he said "ok that was a brilliant idea and you know it second though my idea is we let him live with us" we were both taken aback by his idea with my mom asking "what in we don't know what this boy's capable of and your saying just let him walltz right into our home" my dad said "it could work because A he'd have Tobi to keep him safe and B he'd be under watch by us" my mom said "this Is a bad idea you do know this could be Kawaki all over again oh I shouldn't have" they both looked down yeah I knew of what happened with Kawaki how he was let into my dad's home by grandpa Naruto and when he snapped he hurt auntie Himawari my dad said "I understand your concern Sarada but please this boy I've looked at him and I don't see another Kawaki I see a child desperate for affection so please let us be the ones to give him that" my mom said "as the hokage I should say this is a bad and borderline suicidal idea but as your wife I say let's do this" my dad said "I don't deserve you My Sharingan princess you know that" she hugged him saying "I know you don't but I don't know what I'd do without you" I attempted to escape when she said "Tobi get here family hug now" I said "dang it". We walked back in to the room to explain my dad's idea to Saguta with him fully agreeing with it.

**The next day**

After Saguta got allowed to live with me and my family he'd adjusted pretty quickly and due to his as Uncle Shikadai had put it 'latent potential' it was decided he could attend the academy with the rest of us even if it only taught him how to defend himself so today we had to introduce him to the class  **with luck the girls will pester him and not me** as I walked to class since Saguta had gone to the faculty office I was met by Kuillua who said to me "Uzumaki I want to apologize for the way I treat you and Sekai despite the fact that I was under the effect of the curse marks I still went against everything I stand for so please forgive me" I said "hey it's fine Abbadon-kun you weren't in your right mind so really don't beat yourself up" he went to his seat and said "starting today I'm gonna train and train until I can beat guys like you" I smiled as he walked off  **I feel like I'm being watched** I looked up to see that most of my female classmates were staring at me with blush's on their faces  **ugh so this is what Grandpa Sasuke had to deal with** as I went to my seat Kazuto came up and said "hey Tobi did you hear we may be getting a transfer student" I said "oh I heard let's just say I had first hand experience with him" as I sat Setsuna walked up saying "um Uzumaki I um made this for you to say thank you for saving me the other day" she held out a navy blue scarf that she'd clearly put a lot of effort into as I picked it up and wrapped it around my neck I said "fits me like a glove" she'd gone bright red with me asking "oh have you got a fever or something" Kazuto said "Tobi you really are oblivious you know that" I said "wha" although I couldn't say much else as Kakashi-sensei walked in with Saguta saying "everyone this is Saguta he's our new transfer student" Saguta said "it's nice to meet all of you" he bowed his head with me thinking  **so far so good** that was when Eri walked up saying "you don't smell right" Daichi said "I've gotta agree with her this time"  **uh oh this could get bad think Tobirama think ah ha I know** I said "that's because he's from the land of water he just got here yesterday" Kazuto said "how could you know that" I said "because he lives with me that's why" Saguta said "at least until I leave Konoha" he had that same smile Eri and Daichi backed down with Saguta sitting in the desk next to Emerald  **phew crisis averted.**

* * *

At lunch we all gathered round with Saguta while the boys wanted to know about his fighting techniques and jutsu's whereas the girls were likely looking for someone to fangirl over Minoru asked "so what nature releases have you got" he said "I have water lightning and wood release"  **wait what he never said wood release I mean sure I told him about my Lava release but damn wood release** Daichi said "as if" Saguta did the hand sighnand made a small tree come from his desk Daichi said "never mind" Kazuto said "so we have three students with rare chakra nature's" I said "seems so but what a odd Tri huh wood, Lava and magnet" Kazuto said "you got that right Tobi" Saguta asked "I'm curious Uzumaki why do people call you Tobi and others Tobirama" I said "it's just my nickname"  **yeah me and him agreed in clas we'd stick to calling me Uzumaki where as at home it was Tobi or Tobirama simply to keep up the facade that we had only just met** he said "well it's a fine name" the girls began saying things like "he's so cute" or "he's so mysterious" and worst yet "let's have kids" I said "for the last time we're twelve seriously your all acting like teenagers" they began saying "no Tobirama is cuter" another said "Saguta is" before we knew it we had descended into a brawl between the girls I said "ugh why always me" Kazuto said "on the bright side not all of them will follow you" I said "yeah that's wait since when did they follow me" Mayumi said "all of them did ugh for the hokage's son your a absolute idiot" I said "oh shut it May" she said "yeah yeah neighborhood water style" I said "for the last time that was a accident".

After we'd all spent the morning introducing ourselves to Saguta I found a note on my desk it read:

_To Tobi woby meet me on the roof I have an extra special gift for you_

I noticed it had a small love heart on it I was half tempted to use Lava release on it but it would be rude to leave the sender hanging  **ah well I can always just reject them nicely.** I arrived on the roof as requested only to get a absolute shock as it was the kitsune masked girl from the other day I said "how the hell are you always getting in here" she said "really the village is so open it may as well be called the shown leaf village" I said "eh true but still what the hell are you doing in here" she said "oh I just came to see you Tobi woby and give you a gift" she had a needle that she quickly jabbed into my left shoulder only to say "you've got power now yayyy" I asked "the hell did you do to me" she said "just a little experiment" I asked "who are you" she said "just call me Yuno bye bye now" as I put my hand near the mark she left I saw it had the form of three small black scratches all of a ausudd they all spread across my body with me saying "no this isn't" for years to come I'd never forget today.

* * *

_**Character profile:** _

_**Name:**_  Saguta Ōtsutsuki

_**Age:**_ Biologically 12 chronologically unknown

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ Wood release, Byakugan and Rinnegan (he won't use the last one till much later)

_**Hair style:**_ Already stated

_**Threat level:**_ ****Currently Momoshiki level Potential future Kaguya level

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed I wasn't very clear with Saguta's character profile with his threat level when I said he's on the same level as Momoshiki I'm talking about first form him before he so that's before he absorbs Kinshiki also yes I do have some big plans for Saguta's character in the future.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov Italics for jutsu usage and dōjutsu activation**

**Tobirama's pov**

I stood on the roof trying to swipe away the marks on my skin left by that Yuno girl  **no no no this isn't happening** despite what Mayumi might say I am not an idiot I knew these were the curse marks that they used on Kuillua the other day **ah come on think think think Tobirama ah ha I know mom she'll know what to do** I ran in the direction of the Hokage's office to try and find mom detention be dammed this is an emergency. Once I arrived I saw Uncle Shikadai, Uncle Mitsuki and Uncle Metal all standing with Uncle Shikadai asking "Tobirama what the hell your meant to be at school" I said "I don't know how long I've got left but please I need to see mom" I showed him the curse marks on my shoulder as he said "oh no" Mitsuki said "I'll go get her Shikadai keep an eye on Tobi, Metal you go sweep the area make sure we aren't being watched" they both said "on it" as they left to do their respective tasks.

After about half an hour my mom arrived although she wasn't alone with her was both my grandpa's grandma Sakura and Auntie Himawari with my mom saying "Tobi I heard what happened come here" she embraced me in a hug while patting my back saying "it's ok Tobi mommy's here for you now shhh shh it's ok" I felt a tear forming in my eyes as I said "I'm scared" she said "it's ok you've been a brave little man up till now and mommy is so proud of you" Grandpa Sasuke came up saying "Tobi would you mind if I had a look at the marks" I showed him them as he used his Rinnegan on them to get a closer look he said "it's just as I thought" Grandpa Naruto asked "what'd you mean Sasuke" he said "remember when we we're kids and I had those curse marks given to me by Orochimaru" Sakura said "don't tell me" Sasuke said "these marks seem to be based upon the same ones although the power I'm sensing from them it seems somehow more stable than what it was with me whether or not it's something unique to Tobi or if it's the marks themselves I don't know" I heard Yuno clapping as she said "very good Sasuke Sangara was right to be cautious of you" I said "can't you fucking leave me alone" my mom said "Tobi language" I said "sorry mom" yeah she hates me swearing hence why I don't do it very often although Yuno said "my my I just came to see Tobi use his marks I didn't want to cause family drama" everyone got ready for battle.

As I watched the others get ready for a fight I saw Yuno say "now now don't hurt me or she might get it" she had Emerald in her hands as she was covered in bruises I shouted "Emerald can you hear me" Sasuke said "she's unconscious but alive don't worry" I asked "what does she have to do with this" Yuno said "oh let's just say all it takes is a little bit of anger to jumpstart the marks and well I know the best way to get you mad is to harm one of your friends" she was right I could feel the power creeping through me even faster now inspite of my efforts to stop it I said "you little" she said "that's right give in to rage" my mom said "why are you doing this" Yuno said "oh Sangara wants to bring about the fifth shinobi world war and well this is an experiment so he level the playing field in the future" I said "that psychopath what could he gain from it" she said "times up time to" before she could disappear I had already leapt up to grab her with the marks now covering my whole body I said "your not going anywhere you hurt one of my friends now your gonna pay the price".

* * *

As I held Yuno I began delivering punch after punch as she was too afraid to fight back I said "you dare hurt the people I love do you" she said "Sto" before she could say anything else I delivered another punch although my mom said "Tobi that's enough" I was about to hit Yuno again when my mom began singing a lullaby I immediately recognised after all I heard it so much as a child she would sing it to me when I was still very young if I had trouble falling asleep or if I was in a bad mood as I said "help me" my dad appeared saying "Tobi I don't know what exactly happened here but mommy and daddy are here to help you now" I felt my eyes becoming heavy as I fell asleep.

**After an unknown amount of time**

I eventually woke up in a hospital bed with not only my parents at my side but also my classmates I asked "wh" Saguta ran up to give me a hug saying "I was so worried about you" I looked to see my mom was crying into my dad's shoulder as I asked "what happened" Shikadai said "after Sarada sang that lullaby you we're out like a puppy but your um" I saw that while my body was no longer covered by the marks they still remained on my shoulder my mom came up saying "I'm so happy your ok Tobi" she pulled me in for a hug with everyone going "aww" I asked "what happened to Emerald" she said "your grandmother's tending to her injuries right now she'll pull through but no one knows when she'll wake up" I said "that's good" as everyone started to leave the girls left a lot of flowers with love letters attached to them  **some things never change** however Setsuna came up saying "Uzumaki I um I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you" I had my hand on her cheek saying "it's ok Sekai you weren't anywhere near the fight although I do appreciate the thought" she'd gone bright red with her looking as if she could pass out she then ran away with my Grandpa Sasuke saying "your just like Naruto was as a kid" I said "why'd I have to get your charm grandpa" he said "charm what charm" he walked out with everyone else as I had to rest up.

After I was discharged from the hospital I arrived home to see Saguta was already preparing dinner  **for the record he is an amazing cook** he said "Tobi I'm so happy your ok" he gave me a hug as I said "I'll be fine Saguta but still I am pretty annoyed at what happened with me" he said "I heard about the curse marks although something has been bothering me a bit" I asked "what would that be" he said "this Yuno girl the one who gave you the marks doesn't it not bother you how easily she's been slipping in and out of the village" I said "it has but whenever I try to ask her she just dodges the question" he said "I get the feeling we may have a traitor among us who is it though I can't say" I said "for starters it couldn't be one of our classmates as powerful as everyone is I doubt that any of them could pull something like this off heck even someone as secretive as Eri wouldn't or even Daichi as hot-headed as he is could do it" he said "true but enough doom and gloom let's eat" we spent the rest of the night just eating and talking  **I'm glad I could give him somewhere he can be happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu usage and dōjutsu activation_**

**Tobirama's pov**

**One month later**

After I'd gotten over the curse marks being implanted into my body I was starting to recover as was everyone else such as how Emerald had woken up at last, Saguta had been fully accepted into the class even though no one else knows of his heritage and me I'd done some more training with the Byakugan as it's definitely the weaker of the two dōjutsu's however today I wasn't so heavily focused on that instead myself and everyone else was getting excited for the graduation test with Choga saying "man I can't wait to be done here" I said "you do realise it'll only get harder when we leave" he said "what oh come on" Saguta said "I wonder how the teams will be structured" that was when Hanataro said "come to think of it Minoru this'll be the first generation without a full ino-shika-cho trio" he said "your right" I heard Setsuna wisper "I hope I'm on a team with Uzumaki" I pretended that I didn't hear it however Kazuto said to us "guys never mind teams I wonder who the leaders will be" he muttered "I hope I'm with Himawari" I slapped him saying "ya damn perv you've always had your eyes on her" he rubbed his head as Minoru said "whatever happens I hope we can all stay in touch" after that class finally began. When class finished Kakashi-sensei told us "also the graduation exams will be held at the end of the week so yeah bye now" everyone freaked out due to the news with Emerald saying "calm down everyone work hard and you shall succeed"  **where does she get that optimism from** as she said that Hanataro said "wh what ever you say" yeah he's still scared of her.

**The end of the week**

We all gathered at the training field with all the teachers being there Kakashi-sensei said "so the test well um ah man Shino can you help me out" Shino-sensei wispered to him with me wispering to Kazuto "he really has no idea huh" Kazuto simply nodded as Kakashi-sensei said "so the test is that you've got to run from here to the entrance into the village" Choga said "that's easy" however my Aunt Himawari, Uncle Shikadai and Uncle Iwabe came over as Kakashi-sensei said "while avoiding them"  **if I angered a God in a past life I am so so sorry** I knew for years to come that this test would be the worst one in the world however Kakashi-sensei mentioned "also your free to use any abilities you have that goes for any dōjutsu's or in Uzumaki's case curse marks" phew that was a breath of fresh air although I'm not entirely keen on using the marks yet. We all got into starting positions to begin the test.

With the sound of the alarm we all ran with me saying "alright Abbadon-kun, Mezo and Choga you guys lure Uncle Iwabe away Kazuto, Mayumi and Minoru you guys cover Uncle Shikadai the rest of us just go straight for the entrance" we all said "on it" as I ran Emerald said "you've changed Uzumaki you used to be more of a follower now you've began turning into a real leader" I said "it's nothing but still thanks Emerald" she said "anytime" she had that damn smile of hers however her pep talk was interupted as Auntie Himawari came up saying "smart move splitting everyone up however you forgot about me" she activated her Byakugan in both eyes saying "now let's see just how fast you are Tobi" I called out saying "Saguta I'm leaving you in charge" he said "what about you" I said "I'll buy you some time now go" *sigh* he said "very well and Tobi" I looked at him as he said "good luck" I drew my kunai so that I could begin the fight.

* * *

I charged for Himawari using my kunai to block her's as she said "hey Tobi how've you been" I said "I've been fine"  _ **fire style: phoenix fire dance**_ she easily evaded me as we resumed our fist fight against each other **_Sharingan Byakugan_** now I could keep up more easily as the fight only got more intense I delivered a quick gut punch following it with a roundhouse kick while performing hand signs  _ **Lava style: Lava spray**_ she suffered a burn on her left arm as she got back up she said  _ **multi shadow clone jutsu**_ all of a sudden I was surrounded by ten no scratch that fifteen clones of her I was hardly able to keep up so when they all stood in line I chose to finish things there and then **_Chidori_** I moved Immensely fast causing a massive amount of damage to the pathway all be it with a immense amount of lightning building up by the time I was done I'd left only three clones however she came out saying "you fell for it" she had used the time to enter sage mode as she delivered a quick and decisive kick to my stomach I was far too exhausted from the Chidori to react in time so I just took it. After she'd beaten me I was barely able to pull myself up of the ground saying "gotta get to the others and fast" however I heard an announcement that everyone had passed  **I knew they could do it** as I thought that Auntie Himawari came over saying "nice work Tobi now let's get you cleaned up" as she touched my arm I simply said "ow" yeah while it does hurt I'm just glad I didn't resort to the curse marks to win however she said "your Sharingan it has two tomes in now" I looked in a nearby window to see she was right.

**That monday morning**

Since everyone had passed we all got given out headbands mine had a scarlet red colour to it so I tied it around my forehead as Kakashi-sensei said "teams are on the board":

  1. Team 15- Saguta, Tobirama and Emerald led by Himawari Uzumaki
  2. Team 29- Kullia, Setsuna and Daichi led by Inojin Yamanaka
  3. Team 14- Mezo, Choga and Eri led by Metal Lee
  4. Team 12- Dargus, Gogen and Hanataro led by Iwabe Yuino
  5. Team 2- Kazuto, Mayumi and Minoru led by Rila Yamanaka



Everyone got into their assigned teams as I said to Saguta and Emerald "let's do our best guys" Emerald and Himawari pulled us in saying "group hug" Saguta didn't seem to mind however I was struggling to breathe all I could hear from Setsuna was "I wish I was on his team" why did she want to join my team ah well for now focus on trying not to be asphyxiated.

 


End file.
